These feeders consist of a tray mass connected by a spring system to a driver mass. They are tuned to have a natural frequency close to their operating frequency.
There are basically two types of vibratory feeders. One type is commonly referred to as an electromechanical vibratory feeder. It consists of a tray mass connected by springs to a base mass on which is mounted a motor with rotating eccentric weights. The other type of vibratory feeder is the electromagnetic type. Rather than using eccentric weights to generate the driving force it utilizes an electromagnet. Because of this difference in generating the driving force the mathematical equations of motion are different for these two types of feeders. This disclosure deals with the electromagnetic type vibratory feeder.